Anastasia: Adventures with Pooka and Bartok
Anastasia: Adventures with Pooka and Bartok is a Fox Interactive and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment puzzle video game, which is based on the Musker and Clements-directed Warner Bros. and Fox Animation Studios film "Anastasia". It was released in 1997, and produced by David Wisehart. Wisehart also served as voiceover director. The game has an estimated budget of US$800,000. Production According to Allgame, " Meg Ryan does the voiceover for Anya's diary entries". Synopsis IMDb explains the plot thus: Anya's diary entries are used as a plot device to help move the story along. Gameplay Mobygames explains the gameplay: Allgame explains an example of a quest that one will encounter in the game, and the series of steps the player must take in order to reach that goal: Cast *Meg Ryan - Anastasia *John Cusack - Dmitri *Frank Welker - Pooka *J.P. Manoux - Bartok *Jim Cummings - Rasputin *Jamie Goferman - Cleaning Woman *Mary Kay Bergman - Fortune Teller, Ballerina *Kevin Michael Richardson - Clothes Vendor *Corey Burton - Artist *Rob Paulsen - Man in Booth *Tress MacNeille - Cleaning Woman *Additional Voices: Gregg Berger, Carlos Alazraqui, Dee Bradley Baker, David Hayer, Jeff Bennett, Jesse Corti, Tara Strong, Bassett], Jess Harnell, Michael Gough, Josh Keaton, Steve Blum, Matthew Mercer, Phil Proctor, Peter Renaday, John Kassir, Kirk Thornton, April Winchell, Jamieson Price, Paul St. Peter, Melissa Disney, Aria Noelle Curzon, Julie Ann Taylor, Carolyn Lawrence, Kath Soucie, Michael Sorich and James Arnold Taylor Critical reception The gameplay was generally negatively received by critics. AllGame would describe it as "frustrating" due to the difficulty in locating locations and objects in the confusing interface, and the unsatisfying minigames. Quandary felt it was held back by its "relative simplicity and brevity". PC Gamer described the experience of playing the adventure as "magical". Metzomagic wrote that "as for its performance as an adventure game for children it also does a superbly entertaining job". The Boston Herald said The Little Mermaid's strong point was in its soundtrack and karaoke activity, as opposed to Anastasia's adventure game mechanics. The audiovisuals were generally given positive reviews by critics. AllGame gave high praise to both the game's graphics and sounds, deeming them clean, clear, colorful, and nice. Quandary's felt that the title's "gorgeous graphics" made it "irresistible". Metzomagic praised the animations, graphics, sound effects, voices, and music. Meanwhile, MacAddict considered it to be "beautifully rendered yet dull". Australian Macworld deemed it "captivating, compelling and very frustrating". PC Mania felt the game had "amazing" graphics and backgrounds. Chicago Tribune reviewed Anastasia and Ariel side by side, and commented that the former is "rich with gorgeous art". The game's characters and plot were given mixed reviews. AllGame noted the lack of interaction with characters from the film. Meanwhile, Quandary noted that the featured characters are still "entertaining". Metzomagic noted that "the story is enduring". Working Mother wrote that the game is filled with a similar kind of humour that the film does. Daily News suggested that "both [Ariel's Story Studio and Anastasia: Adventures with Pooka and Bartok] can have lives lasting far longer than the movies will be in theaters". News-Press deemed the film adaptation to be a " royal treat" and "enchanting". The Sydney Morning Herald felt it was "essential" viewing for anyone who had experienced the film. References External links * * *Main page (2) Category:1997 video games Category:Video games based on films Category:Fox Interactive games Category:Mac OS games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Windows games Category:Anastasia (1997 film) Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games